The Demigods and Relatives Discover Facebook
by PercyJacksonFan101
Summary: Right as the title suggests. Percy, his friends old and new , and their relatives discover Facebook!
1. Intro

A/N: Hey, guys! This is my first fanfic, so please, be easy on me! I accept reviews, and also flames! They both help me with seeing if my story's good or not. And I know there are other 'The Demigods and Friends Discover Facebook' stories, but I just wanted to try one out. Oh, and in this, Thalia left the Hunters for Nico. Now, enough with the rambling and onto the story!

But first... Here's a list of all the characters in my story and their kids:

Percy Jackson

Annabeth Chase

Grover Underwood

Juniper

Jason Grace

Leo Valdez

Piper McLean

Nico di Angelo

Lily Underwood (Grover and Juniper's daughter)

Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Maria Jackson (Percy and Annabeth's daughter)

Tyler Jackson (Percy and Annabeth's son)

Jake Jackson (Percy and Annabeth's son)

Thalia Grace

Mark di Angelo (Nico and Thalia's son)

Jack Grace (Piper and Jason's son)

Travis Stoll

Connor Stoll

Katie Gardner

Lou Ellen

Nate Stoll (Conner and Lou's son)

Flynn Stoll (Travis and Katie's son; older twin of PJ Stoll)

PJ Stoll (Travis and Katie's other son; younger twin of Flynn Stoll)

_Now_ onto the story! Haha, jk! First chapter's in the next chapter, which I will post ASAP. Oh and all the children in this story are about 13. Maria and Tyler are both 15.


	2. Of Kaelodoscopic Eyes and First Kisses

**A/N: Oh my Zeus, sorry I haven't posted for almost a year! It's just that middle school is really stressing and stuff and I totally forgot about this story but when I remembered, I had a ton of homework that night and I forgot again…. So yeah, I'm sooo sorry….. But I'll try to post chapters every weekend. Anyway, so on to the actual story. And I might post a "Mark of Athena" continuation, so keep an eye out for that. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Demigods and Relatives Discover Facebook Chapter 2(Of Kaleidoscopic Eyes and First Kisses)<strong>

**Piper McLean: Awww, Jason just told me I had kaleidoscopic eyes! Love you, Jase! :-***

**Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, and 7 others liked this.**

Jason Grace: Love you too, Pipes! :-*

Annabeth Chase: Let me guess… This was the millionth time he told you this.

Piper McLean: Shut up, Wise Girl.

Annabeth Chase: What? You know it's true.

Piper McLean: OK, maybe it is. *blush*

Annabeth Chase: HA!

Jack Grace: Mom?

Piper McLean: Yes, Jack sweetie?

Jack Grace: What does 'kaleidoscopic' mean? And I told you not to call me 'sweetie' anymore! .

Piper McLean: Sorry Jack….. 'Kaleidoscopic' means 'like a kaleidoscope'

Jack Grace: Oh cool Mom! I'm gonna tell my girlfriend that she has kaleidoscopic eyes!

Piper McLean: You have a girlfriend? Since when? Oh Jason, look at our boy, he's all grown up now! I bet he's had his first kiss!

Jason Grace: Son, I'm proud of you! By the way, once you get home, we'll have a talk.

Jack Grace: Uh… I've got to go now….

Jason Grace: Pipes? I think we embarrassed Jack.

Piper Grace: Yeah, so do I.

**Lily Underwood: Just had my first kiss with Mark di Angelo! Love you, Mark! :-***

** Mark di Angelo, Grover Underwood, Juniper, and 11 others liked this.**

Mark di Angelo: Love you too, Lils! :-*

Grover Underwood: Aww, our baby Lils is all grown up! Remember our first kiss, Juniper?

Juniper: How could I forget? It was the best thing that ever happened to me! Remember when-

Lily Underwood: Sorry Mom, but please don't finish that sentence. I don't want you and Daddy's first kiss to ruin my chances with Mark lol.

Juniper: Oh. Sorry Lils.

Grover Underwood: Sorry, honey.

Lily Underwood: Its fine, Mom and Dad!

Mark di Angelo: Yo, Lily, text me. I miss you.

Lily Underwood: But it's only been an hour since we kissed…. But OK, Mark!

Juniper: Groves, don't you think Lily and Mark make a really cute couple?

Grover Underwood: Yeah, I guess so…. But if Mark ever makes Lily cry…. Well let's just say this satyr still has some punch in him….

Lily Underwood: DAD! Don't scare my boyfriend!

Mark di Angelo: Don't worry Mr. Underwood, I won't hurt Lily in any way, shape or form.

Grover Underwood: Fine. But you better keep your promise, Mister.

Mark di Angelo: I will!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope that makes up for 11 months... Soooo sorry again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry everyone, but I am going to delete this story. **** I don't want to, it's just that I don't know how to make stories like Facebook conversations on Fanfiction using the correct format. And I just didn't have enough muse and I was really busy. So… Yeah. But I might be doing a drabble challenge in the Harry Potter place and something from the PJO forum in this section so yeah! **** Anywho, I will not be writing this story anymore. So, so, sorry everyone. **


End file.
